Pokemon: Next Gen, New Masters (Remastered)
by Jonesy18
Summary: Two new heroes arise from Ash's journey. Enter, Tyson and Lily Ketchum. A Rookie and a Pro...(sorta) Bad summary I know.


**Pokémon!**

**Next Gen!**

**New Masters, Chapter 1: Gonna Start All Over Again!**

**Me: Hey people, Jonesy here, aka the demon 117 or josh jones, which ever you wanna call me I don't really care. I'm restarting this story because looking back on it, I had a good idea but rushed into it for no reason, so now I'm taking my time and building up a better story...well that's it from my rambling, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Lillian, Junior, Kasumi Ketchum, an 11 year old girl, slowly woke up from her sleepy haze. Moving her shoulder length charcoal black hair from her aqua marine eyes, she yawned loudly. Smiling, she realised what today was and jumped out of bed wearing her Psyduck printed yellow PJ's and stretched.

"Finally! The day is finally here!" Lily squealed with delight as she jumped slightly in the air.

"Shut up will ya?! Some of us still like to sleep in on Saturdays!" came a loud yell followed by a bang from her brothers room. Tyson Satoshi Ketchum was not much for mornings and even worse, being woken up for no reason.

"Sorry Tyson!" Lily yelled back before giggling and beginning to get dressed.

-a moment later-

Ashton Ketchum yawned loudly before he banged on the door of his son's room. If 15 years of raising two kids had taught him anything, was that his son was a lazy-son-of-a-female Mightyena.

"Tyson, get your ass out of bed...you're sister's gonna need help on her journey and one loss at a League isn't the end of the world" He sighed as he opened the door to see clothes littered on the floor along with various items ranging from potions to repels. 'Heh, as prepared as Brock was...' Ash chuckled at his thought before throwing out a Pokéball, releasing his Totadile from his Johto journey.

"Tota, Tota, Totadile!" It shouted before blasting a torrent of water on the unsuspecting red head. Once hit, he got up quickly and glared at his father, his blue eyes seething from the wake-up call.

"Bastards!"

-another moment later-

Begrudgingly, Tyson dragged himself downstairs, his crimson hair reaching down to his ears in a shaggy fashion. He mumbled a good morning to his mother, Misty Ketchum, as she turned to face him with a smirk.

"Dad used Totadile again huh?..." She asked as she got up from her chair.

"Yes...and next time I'll make sure to spray Repel around my room before I enter..." Tyson growled out as he took his seat. A few minutes later, Lily came down the stairs, her hair tied in a pony tail which was fitted outside the back of their dads old cap. Her backpack adorned her white sleeveless shirt. Her jeans, a normal blue in colour, were cut off from the knees down as she slipped on her white with blue streaks sneakers.

"So, are you both set for this?.." Ash asked as he made his way downstairs, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, may as well get it over with.." Tyson groaned out and grabbed his own backpack and slung it over his black sleeveless shirt. He then threw on his own white sneakers and adjusted his jeans before beginning to walk out the door.

"He really needs to get over that..." Misty sighed as she rubbed her daughters shoulders.

"Maybe helping me out will help him get over the League?" Lily said hopefully before running off after her brother.

-Arrival at the Oak Lab-

Gary Oak smiled as he saw the Ketchum siblings enter the lab. After his grandfather, Professor Oak, retired, he kept the lab open and took up the responsibility of giving new trainers their first pokémon. Today was no different but he had something special for the both of them.

"Hey you two, its good to see you again." Gary spoke as he approached them followed by two pokémon, a Vulpix and Growlithe. Raising his brow, Tyson shook his head before responding to the Professor.

"Hey uncle Gary, heard from Terra much?" Tyson asked as his eyes flickered to and fro from the Growlithe to Gary.

"Well, last I heard she was heading to the Unova region, she said to tell you that she's looking forward to seeing you once you were both ready." Gary smiled before looking over to Lily.

"Alright, so, you ready to meet your starter pokémon?" He asked and chuckled as she squealed in delight.

"Yes! Yes! C'mon!" Lily shouted, practically jumping with excitement.

Nodding his head, Gary nodded down to the Vulpix at his feet as the fox pokémon moved over to Lily and started to rub against her leg with a smile.

Lily couldn't help but 'awww' at the pokémon and bent down, picking her up and giggling as she licked her cheeck.

Chuckling again, Gary turned to Tyson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson, you're parents asked me to let you take only one pokémon with you on you're journey, saying it might help get you out of you're slump, and I agree...so, you'll be starting over again, just like you're own dad did after he started going to the Hoenn region. Growlithe will be you're starter for this, so get along with him." He explained with an honest smile.

Sighing, Tyson bent down and stroked the head of the puppy pokémon and smiled.

"Heh...guess it is time to start all over again, huh Blaze?" He asked his new partner and, as if he needed asking, answered him.

"Growl!"

**End**

**please leave a review, be them bad, good or ugly.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
